


Burn

by WiznerdTheEagle



Series: Arrangement, Can You Imagine? [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Heavy Angst, I'm just in love with the sheer emotion of the burning bookshop and subsequent drinking scenes, M/M, Not Really Character Death, Song Parody, Sorry Not Sorry, but Crowley doesn't know that, so I'm tagging it because this shit is super sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 21:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19093318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiznerdTheEagle/pseuds/WiznerdTheEagle
Summary: Burn from Hamilton rewritten to be from Crowley's perspective when he thinks Zira is dead, obviously drawing more from the show than the book. This is not happy.





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> More Hamilton, because apparently there are a bunch from that musical that work for this show (keep an eye out for more). This shit's sad, but I couldn't get it out of my head so now at least I'm sharing the pain. I'd say enjoy, but I'm not sure that's the best word to use for this.
> 
> As always, I recommend listening to the song while you read.
> 
> *Disclaimer: I do not own Burn from Hamilton or Good Omens*
> 
> **EDIT 20 June 2019: I noticed that the first line of the song got cut off somehow when I copied it in so it was missing. I have added it so my lyrics no longer start on the second line of the song.

I still know the moment I loved you  
On that evening in Rome you  
Tempted me to dine  
Ever since that time  
I've seen you as mine

Never knew that you shared in the thought  
Until just a few decades ago  
You said  
"With all that we've been through, dear  
You've become more a friend than a foe"

Even though we had had the Arrangement  
It changed to something near engagement  
And we got to pretend we could have it all  
Just for a moment

I remember our nights in the bookstore  
Just sitting enjoying each other  
Most often with wine  
But love every time  
And when you were mine  
Our love seemed to  
Burn  
Burn

I wanted to run off to save you  
There's no saving Earth  
So the stars are the option that's left  
But I walked away and came back to this sight

Now your books are ashes on the ground  
Fire quickly ascends  
And now  
For me there is nothing left  
Somebody has killed my best friend

Each time before I've managed to keep you safe  
That changed now with recent estrangement  
The final words we shared sounded like breaking up  
And I have lost you  
You, you, you...

All the fight leaves along with my will to live  
Stare at the inferno and wonder  
If a demon can perish from a broken heart  
They have torn it all apart  
I'm watching it  
Burn  
Watching it burn

The world has no place in my heart  
The world has no point with you dead  
Why should they live on in your stead?  
I'm drowning the memories  
Drowning the fire that still burns inside me

This souvenir can't mend my heart  
But it's all I have since I fled  
How can I live now that you're dead?  
With only the memories  
Of when you were mine

With the world I'll  
Burn

**Author's Note:**

> I promise my next idea isn't nearly this sad. I don't usually go for the heavy angst like this, but when inspiration strikes I got where it takes me.
> 
> What do you think? Do you have a song you want me to rewrite? Let me know! I love hearing what's on your mind.
> 
> -Wiznerd

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Blow Us All Away (Causing Doomsday)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167079) by [SleepingReader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader)




End file.
